DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Investigators' Abstract): The plan of The Center for Theology and the Natural Sciences is to monitor the ongoing research of the Human Genome Initiative by drawing out its conceptual and philosophical implications for theology and ethics. The proposed project's long range value will be to provide carefully thought through interpretations of the data for use, first, in public policy discussion and second, in genetic counseling. This is a response to a known phenomenon: in the United States scientific discoveries frequently become issues of public concern, and this includes concerns various religious traditions have for understanding how the world works and for providing moral guidance. Six specific topics will be the subject of research - the impact of new genome knowledge on: 1) understanding human nature, especially the relationship between biological determinism and human freedom; 2) the relationship between divine and human agency in the creative process; 3) understanding evil and moral failure; 4) forecasting reactions by different denominations and traditions in our society; 5) articulating broad ethical issues; and 6) the future of genetic counseling in the face of decisions regarding health and procreation. The primary research will be pursued by a Core Group of a dozen scholars drawn from the fields of genetics, theology and ethics. Meeting twice per year for three years, members of the Core Group will write papers on assigned topics which will be presented and critiqued by circulation through the mail, re-presented at the meetings, defended, critiqued again, and then rewritten following the meeting. In addition to the Core Group, a National Advisory Committee will provide updates regarding genome research as well as enter into the process of evaluating the papers. This committee will involve specialists in philosophy, theology, medicine and genetics, including scientist engaged in the Human Genome Initiative.